You Make Me Happier Than Joy
by Xerothermal
Summary: Bobby Fanfic! Moving from the States to Wellington Wells to help take care around the house of good ol' Auntie May, who is sick, and Uncle Tommy. Once news hits there's a newcomer, a particular Bobby takes interest in the addition to the neighborhood. ;)
1. Crossing Bridges

Adventure and fun. That's what awaits across the bridge to Auntie May's and Uncle Tom's; the adventure of finally getting to visit a new country and the fun of discovering new things. That, along with getting to see everyone again since I was a little girl.

" 'Ere are ya papers, Ma'am. Have a good day now!" the security guard smiled handing my papers.

"Thank you kindly, and have a good day!" I smiled back, not just for courtesy, but with excitement as well. Being able to come here has always been something I have always wished to do. Oh, there are no words to describe how joyous I feel right now!

Now that I've reached the bridge where the mainland and Wellington Wells connects I'm in a bit of a pickle. I can receive aide in the Parade district, but not the district where Auntie May and Uncle Tom live: Maidenholm. And when I mean aide I mean getting a ride. Simple thing. Can really be a pain in the dick if you don't have access to such a simple thing. I have no problem with walking, even with luggage. _However_ , I have two bigger suitcases, a medium-ish sized suitcase, and my German Shepherd. No, I'm not one of those types of girls that need their entire closet with them on a trip with their little Chihuahua in their purses. I don't think a German Shepherd would fit in the average sized purse, but hey, you never know.

The reason why I not only have a lot of luggage but my dear fur ball as well is simple. But not simple to the point where it's a pain in the dick like no ride for some distance. I'm going to be living with Auntie May and Uncle Tom. For how long, I don't quite know that myself, nor do they. I'm just going to be living with them helping them with everything I can because Auntie May is sick. We fear for the worst she might be sick and getting worse, unfortunately. They should be expecting me to arrive there soon, my watch says it's nearly noon. I should be there in an hour, between figuring out how to wizard my luggage and my dear four legged friend, Copper.

* * *

' _I'll be waiting for you on the other side of Mount Badon Bridge,_

 _we can't wait to see you sweet pea!_ '

~ _Auntie May & Uncle Tom_

I looked down at the bottom part of the letter they sent to me last, right before I left the States. I rode a double decker bus to where the Mount Bradon Bridge was before I finessed my luggage and grabbed Coppers leash and started on foot. Figuring out my luggage situation was easy. I just took my medium suitcase handle, put it through one of the bigger one's handles, and used the smaller one to pull the bigger one. Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! Copper wasn't much of a fuss, his leash was hardly necessary since he's a police dog. He's more disciplined than me sometimes! Well, most of the time. But figuring out why everyone was wearing masks kind of fucked my brain's thinking generator. It's nice that everyone seems cheery and talking to me, just a wee bit strange in the short time I've been here. Maybe it's them? Maybe it's me being stupid because I'm more of a reserved, quiet person if I don't know the lad or lass? ' _It's definitely them'_ I thought smiling to myself walking across the bridge.

Some footsteps later I see Uncle Tom in his long time favorite dress shoes, khakis, and his favorite sweater: a royal blue dressy sweater with a white pint glass embroidered next to the collar. The same one he wore for christmas when I was a little girl: he and Auntie May came to the States for the Christmas family reunion. That was right before the war, and no one's visited any family across the seas since around that time. I could see his eyes give that twinkle when he's happy when he saw me. He was wearing one of those strange masks, but I didn't really give a shit about that at the moment. When I got up to him he gave me a big hug.

"My sweet pea! You have grown into such a beautiful young woman! You look just like your Aunt Meredith when she was young and not such a bitch!" he laughed and smiled, holding me at arms length to see me all grown up.

"Uncle Tommy!" I laughed with a big grin, knowing he was right about Aunt Meredith.

"Oh, child, let me take some of your load for ya! It's a wee bit of a walk to the house from here" Uncle Tom said taking the the two suitcases I morphed together.

"Oh Uncle Tommy, you don't need to."

"Oh don't be dumb sweet pea, I know ya to be plenty strong! Let a slightly older gent do ya an act of kindness"

"Alright, alright. Thank you" I smiled at his stubbornness.

"Ain't no thang Sweet Pea! And speakin' of gents doing ya an act of kindness…."

"Oh nooooo, Uncle Tommmmmy!" I groaned once I saw his evil little grin,knowing where he was headed. Trying to _embarrass_ after five minutes with him. Going on and asking if I've found a 'gent' yet, but I wouldn't have it any other way with the salty old man.


	2. Day With Auntie May

**Authors Note:** The outfit worn is found on smartcloset . is my 'extension'? ME? If the link wizard permits, and you get to my page it will be the outfit titled 'Tea Party'. So yaay! :)

/user?id=Xerothermal

* * *

Once we finally got to the house I was quite relieved. I was tired from the entire travel process, waking up early, and the people of this town. Not that they're bad from what I've gathered so far. Just a bit weird they're all wearing masks and hearing everything about this 'Joy' thing? Don't know, and right now I don't give a shit. Seeing Auntie May brought a bunch of emotions at once; granted she's a fighter till death, and possibly even after that. But she's much weaker than I thought. She, by all means isn't going to break at the touch, she's more of the 'she's getting _old_ and if she were to fall she'd be in a world of bad'. In simple terms, at least. She's gotten slower at walking, more of a leisurely pace is where she's at right now. Granted the last time I say her she was much younger and could walk faster, but she isn't the whole stereotypical slow old woman with a walker speed.

The three of us got to talking about what I've been doing in the States, and how life has been over here as well over dinner. Which lead to the discussion of the town, the works, and Joy: what it is, what it's for, and how Auntie May and Uncle Tom have been cheating the system. How to avoid the Doctors if I don't have Joy in my system, and who they are. It was a simple little chat, they weren't trying to spook me or make it sound extremely malicious. They were perfectly content living here, they just wished that people could remember the past - even if it was slightly bad. A loved one could go missing or pass away, and the Joy would make them forget about that person because it could make them unhappy. I, personally, think that is one big pile of bullshit. Granted I was a child when the War was going on, I wasn't here where it was happening. I can understand why they'd implement a happy pill.

"I don't know why they didn't jus' throw us some crates o' Scotch and Brandy! That's all the Irish, Scots, and English need!" Uncle Tommy said as he put his cup of water down.

"Now, Tom! As much as we folk love us a pint, we can't just drown in beer and booze!" Auntie May said with a groan like this isn't the first time he thought of this great plan.

"I think it's a great idea Uncle Tommy" I said hiding an grin that matched mine, looking from Auntie May to Uncle Tom.

"Ya see! Sweet Pea agrees with me!" Uncle Tom laughed.

"Oh, yeah! You're just lucky she takes pity on the dumb and ugly" Auntie May chuckled before taking a bite of meatloaf. Uncle Tom looked at Auntie May, mouth open with a fake hurt gasp. He looked at me, back to her, back to me again and pretended to grab his heart like he got shot. "Ooufff! Got me right where it matters - my feelings! Tough crowd, tough crowd" he laughed, his eyes reflecting his laughter and joy. Some time later, after dinner, dessert, and spending time with each other we all grew tired. It was almost 10:30 at night. As we were all making ready to go to bed Auntie coming up to me in the room they gave me, "Don't forget Sugar, we're going out tomorrow and I'm showing you around while your uncle is at work. Dress cutesy, there's some Bobby's that might catch your eye" she said with a wink and sly grin at the end.

"Oh Auntie May!" I laughed, "I don't think I'm going to find my future hubby tomorrow. And what's a Bobby?"

"Oh dearie, a Bobby is…" she left on a pause, just looking at me with a grin.

"A Bobby is?"

"...Your future courter!"

"Auntie May!"

"MAYBE not your husband" Auntie May said with a chuckle, "but he could be your future date!"

"Okay Auntie May, whatever you say" I smiled, giving her a goodnights hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm being serious, girly" she said pulling back from our hug and looking at me with her bright green eyes, "you're dressing like a little fox tomorrow!"

This woman was gonna be the death of me! "Auntieeeee!" I said in shock while laughing.

"What?! That's it, we're going to pick you an outfit right now missy!"

And that was how we spent the next two hours, the two of us trying to settle on what I was going to wear tomorrow. Uncle Tom came in after the first half hour passed, but lost the battle of trying to convince Auntie May to come to bed.

* * *

The next morning we did exactly as we planned, we woke up early and ate breakfast before we left. As Uncle Tom locked the door Auntie May took my arm. Uncle Tom and Auntie May kissed each other goodbye before he started walking down the street, Auntie yanking me to go the other way.

"Where to first?" I asked smiling down at Auntie May, who is even shorter now that I am wearing heels.

"We're going to the bakery! I want you to try this one type of bread they have, it's absolutely splendid!" Auntie May said getting excited.

I mean I would get excited talking about food too, food is a common excitor in the family. We started talking about different recipes for different types of goods - cakes, pies, doughnuts, strudels, and everything a doctor would tell you to eat a carrot in place of sweet savory goodness. I felt a bit out of place, I was the only person I've seen without a mask. Not that I was really wanting of one, but I am pretty sure it made it that much more easier to figure out that I'm new. We walked slower than the average creepy masked person, but we both enjoyed walking and talking at our own pace, not rushing to go do something like most people, even here, do. Auntie May was stopped by a person on each street it seemed, only for a brief amount of time thank God. She always introduced me as "My Sugar, she's 'ere from the States!" and sometimes forgetting to introduce me with my actual name. It was kind of refreshing, meeting new people. Seeing new faces. But by all means if Auntie May wasn't here I probably wouldn't have said a single word other than a simple "Hello" or "Morning". It's not that I don't like talking to people, I just simply don't like _people_ at _all_.

Once we reached the bakery I said a silent prayer. Because only was it not busy at all, but we couldn't be ambushed on the streets by people wanting conversations. Auntie May bought some bread and some ingredients before we decided to go wander the town a bit. Once noon time came around we went to a small cafe and got lunch. We sat outside so we could say we could look at how beautiful everything is. But in all reality, it was to people watch. Such complicated creatures we are. While we were eating, Auntie May was about to take a bite of her pasty when she spotted something behind me, kind of. Her 1 o'clock and my 7 o'clock in case you're wondering.

"Oooh! Looks like you might have a few admirers!" she smiled with glint in her eyes.

"Auntie May!" I said putting my hands on each side of my face to hide my embarrassment.

With a whole-hearted chuckle Auntie May replied, "Oh Sugar, just take a little gander"

So decided maybe a little look wouldn't hurt, the accents here are pretty sexy for the most part. I took my hands off of my face, giving Auntie a little glare of 'why are you doing this to me?' which only made her laugh. ' _Well'_ I thought, ' _here goes nothing'_ as I took a sip from my tea and looking over to where she Auntie was. I almost inhaled my tea, but I opted for looking back to Auntie May. Figured it'd be more healthy for my lungs instead of inhaling my drink. But hey, I'm no doctor.

"Like wha' you see, Sugar?!" Auntie May beamed, leaning closer to me.

"Oh hush now!" I said smiling back.

"Then why are you blushin' Sweet Pea?" she said victoriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about Auntie?" I said taking a drink of my tea, crossing my legs, and looking at a shop sign. Being overly dramatic on purpose to be sarcastic when I knew exactly what she was talking about. She's gonna be the death of me, that old woman.

"Maybe you should go talk to one of 'em?"

"Noooooo! I have a hard enough time speaking in general Auntie May" I chuckled.

"Well…" she said buttering a piece of toast, "...looks like you may not have a choice. They're walkin' down this way, maybe they'll stop and chat a bit?" finishing with a her mischievous grin. Oh God, please don't put me through this socially awkward hell. And it's only my first full day here!


	3. Have You Heard?

**Constable Constable's POV**

"Oi lads, have ya taken a gander at the newcomer?" Constable Hunt said walking up to me and one of the lads walking on patrol, Constable Bacon next to him.

"Newcomer? From one of the other districts ya mean?" I questioned, not quite sure if he meant someone from outside Wellington Wells.

"No! Someone from ou'side Wellington Wells. Ou'side Europe from wha' I've heard!" Constable Bacon chimed in, twirling his baton.

"From the States is what Mrs. O'Donohue told me the o'er day" Reynolds said scratching his chin.

"Has there ever been anyone that came to Wellington Wells from anywhere else before?" I asked. People usually never come to Wellington Wells, even from the UK I couldn't recall anyone ever coming or leaving here. And for the newcomer to come all the way from the States is all entirely different. I wonder why he came all this way just for a small place like this?

"No mate, don't believe so" Constable Bacon answered.

"Oi, but 'ave you seen her?! She's enough to make a decent Wellie quit 'is Joy for 'er!" Reynolds said, very much so getting the rest of the lads attention. Mine too if I'm being honest, all the lads getting excited to see a new woman here isn't a shocker.

"You've seen 'er?!" the rest of the lads asked in unison.

"Of course! Seen a picture of the beaut, Mrs. O'Donohue showed me it a couple days ago when we were 'avin a chat."

"What's she look like Reynolds?! You can't just keep this vital information from your lads!" Constable Hunt said hitting Reynolds in the arm with his baton.

"Well! You can take a look for yerself! She's right there sittin' with Mrs. O'Donohue eatin' lunch!" Reynolds pointed towards the two ladies using his head. His hands were a bit busy getting Hunt to stop hitting him with his baton.

To say that me and the lads were very interested in meeting this newcomer now would be an understatement. From what we could all see was her from the side of her. We couldn't see her face from where we were patrolling yet. We watched as she talked with Mrs. O'Donohue and we could see both of them were laughing. She must've felt us staring at her, because she looked over at us as she was taking a drink.

"Oh, now that's great! She probably thinks of us as some sor' of creeps just staring at her an' all!" Constable Reynolds said.

"Well should we introduce ourselves then?" I asked.

"Nooo! That would make it that much more the strange, I'd say we introduce ourselves a different time. Not all weird and in a small herd" Hunt suggested. We all agreed that was the best plan. But we all knew it was a race to see who could get to her first. We were all curious about the beautiful lady that decided to join us here in Wellington Wells. The four of us decided to split back to our original pairs, lucky for the four of us the little cafe was on the corner of the block. So the other lads went right down the street while me and Reynolds went straight. We were in luck, because when we go straight down the street we'll get a glance at the new lady better. We may even be lucky enough to speak to the two ladies. Reynolds and I usually talk with the O'Donohue's quite often, they talk to all of the lads when they have the chance. It's rather nice knowing that they appreciate how hard we work. Mrs. O'Donohue's baked goods are always a nice cherry on top.

As we got closer to the cafe Mrs. O'Donohue noticed the two of us patrolling. "Oh! Constable Reynolds! Constable Constable! How are you on this fine day?"

"Quite alright Mrs. O'Donohue! How are you two lovely ladies doing this morning?" Reynolds asked. Seeing her this close really shows what Reynolds was talking about earlier. Such a beautiful smile she has, it almost camouflages her very red cheeks, from what looks like blushing.

"Well that's good to hear! Have you met my niece Alexandretta?! She came over from the States, isn't she just darling?"

"Alexandretta?" I said holding my hand out to her, which she took my hand. I then took her hand and kissed the top of it briefly "Quite the beautiful name for a beautiful lady, I'm Constable Jack Constable. It's a great pleasure meeting you Miss".

I smiled as her face grew redder, something I wouldn't have been able to see if she was wearing a mask like the rest of the town. "W-why...uh..it-it's a pleasure meeting you..uh..too Constable Constable" she replied with a small shy smile. Reynolds was about to say something before we heard a woman yell "DOWNER!" one street over.

"Sorry ladies, duty calls!" Reynolds said before we took off running to the next street over to take care of a possible downer situation.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

I sat there hoping that they wouldn't come up for a chat like Auntie May said, but at the same time I did. I mean, they looked like they were good looking gents. They were tall, that's for sure! Me and Auntie May were still enjoying our lunch when Auntie May decided to make me choke on mine "I think I'm gonna call them over once they get closer and introduce ya"

"Auntie! Why?!" I asked quietly.

"Because! You need a man, you're going to eggspire before you get yerself a man!"

"Auntie, please tell me you didn't just say eggspire" I laughed before taking a bite of my pasty.

"Oh you wait and see, Sugar!"

"Bu-"

"No use fightin' it now! No buts either Missy" Auntie May said cutting me off. They must've gotten closer because Auntie called them over "Oh! Constable Reynolds! Constable Constable! How are you on this fine day?"

Once they approached the table I got to see just how tall they really were. They both had masks, and each had blue eyes. The one a baby blue, and the other a light blue, but darker than the others. "Quite alright Mrs. O'Donohue! How are you two lovely ladies doing this morning?" one said.

"Well that's good to hear! Have you met my niece Alexandretta?! She came over from the States, isn't she just darling?"

"Alexandretta?" one said holding out his hand to me, which I assumed he was going for a handshake. Nope. He took my hand and kissed the top of it before adding, "Quite the beautiful name for a beautiful lady, I'm Constable Jack Constable. It's a great pleasure meeting you Miss".

I felt my face get hot, my face was probably red as a tomato. I built up my words and used them. Kind of. At least I was able to smile through my social awkwardness. "W-why...uh..it-it's a pleasure meeting you..uh..too Constable Constable". I'll say, from what I can tell I think the lot of them are both rather handsome. Granted they're both wearing masks, I can't help but trusting my gut. Or maybe it's something deeper, and further down. Like my heart. (Made you think about that one). The other one, I'd guess is Constable Reynolds, was about to say something before we all heard a woman yell "DOWNER!" from the other street

"Sorry ladies, duty calls!" Constable Reynolds said before the two of them took off running to the other street. Well that was something.

* * *

After lunch we decided to head back home and start dinner for when Uncle Tom got home from work. Fun stuff you know? The baking pies part was fun though, if there's one thing I enjoy most it has to be hands down baking. Auntie May made four pies: two apple and two peach pies from some fruit I brought as a gift. I made four pies as well: two cherry and two blueberry. Auntie said to make double of what we're making to take the double's somewhere tomorrow because it'll Tuesday. Not sure what for but I was more than happy to spend the time in the kitchen with her. Both of us learning different techniques and tips from each other until dinner was done and Uncle Tom got home from work. Only after dessert was had and the extra pies covered for delivery tomorrow did we decide to go to bed, ending the day


	4. Pies for Bobbies

The next day came and me and Auntie May were both planning on spending the day together in the town again while Uncle Tom went to work. I was carrying the four pies in a picnic basket on my one arm, Auntie May holding onto my other arm. I could feel the warmth of the pies, even with the lid closed. Auntie May insisted to pop the pies in the oven to warm them up, said it'd be better to deliver a warm pie than one at room temp. I can see the logic behind it, I know I'd like a warm pie if I got one.

"Ahhh...we're nearly there, Sugar" Auntie May said looking up to me.

"Where might that be Auntie? I don't see what the secret's all about"

"Well Sweet Pea" Auntie said looking at me as we turned town to a different street, "it's just right there. The police station! I bet your little crush from yesterday will be there" Auntie May said with her mischievous grin.

"Oh Auntie! Second day here and you're already trying to wed me?" I laughed as we were walking closer to the police station. It seems like everyone in my family is trying to get me married, but sometimes it's quite humorous if you ask me. Auntie May is a rather spitfire of a woman, even more so in her older age. You can tell she doesn't give a flying hoot about what anyone else thinks, most of the women in my family are the same way. The men too, now that I think about it.

Once we got up to the front door a pair of Constable's were on their way out, being kind gents they held open the doors for us. They're quite sweet from what I've interpreted so far, Uncle Tom and Auntie May say they intimidate the lot of welps in Wellington Wells. I mean if one of them were running after me I wouldn't be hesitant to shit my pants. Granted anyone who gets chased by a Constable or any officer probably did something wrong, to the standards for here at least.

Auntie May and I walked up to the front desk, the two Constable's manning the desk and a small group of Constables by them greeting us politely. "Morning Mrs. O'Donohue!"

"Good morning Constable Bacon! My niece and I baked some pies for you lads, hope the lot of ya will enjoy them!" Auntie May said as I put the basket on the desk, the crook of my arm starting to hurt from the handle weighing it down. Totally didn't cut off any circulation.

"Why of course, Mrs. O'Donohue! We always appreciate and enjoy your baking, I have no doubt your lovely niece's pies will be splendid as well." one of the Constable's in the small group said. The lot of them came up to the desk to get closer to us. Auntie May introduced me to the group of Constable's that we were talking to. Constable Bacon, Constable Hunt, Constable Rossetti, Constable Reynolds, and Constable Hogarth. All nice and proper gents, and Auntie May deep down is trying to get it so my arms is interlocked with one of them and not her. The mischievous, ballsy moves this woman has instore for me in the future - I don't know if I want to know. After chatting a bit with the Constables we had to a) let them do their job and b) do some work around the house. We said our farewells and headed back home to get some work done before Uncle Tom got back.

Such a nice way to spend the rest of the day: at home, working on projects and such. Since Uncle Tom never really had much time to repair or build some things around the house and yard I took that up as my job too. I absolutely love that I get to build and repair things - things like building shelves for the greenhouse, replacing a door hinge that broke, and just about anything! Their place is by no means in shambles, just a thing or two there that needs fixing that Uncle Tom doesn't usually have time to do between working and taking care of Auntie May.

I had brought some seeds with me when I came over, different fruits and vegetables. Auntie May always used to love gardening and growing different things, even before the war, so I brought them as a little gift. With the weather here in the UK I'm not surprised she has a greenhouse, it's always changing. That and it provides some privacy for what we're growing, Auntie May doesn't like the whole idea of people constantly pestering her with what she said were annoying questions. I can understand with the way the people here act - always starting a conversation with everyone. I had planted a couple apple trees in pots and some different vegetables and fruits. I planted some blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries in pots - I placed them in front of the row of apple trees I had just planted on one side of the greenhouse. The vegetables - tomatoes, carrots, potatoes, and some others I put on the other side of the greenhouse with some flowers Auntie May had growing. There was plenty of space between then in such a large greenhouse, so I had them spaced a it from each other. It had taken a couple of hours to do - Auntie May coming out and talking with me half of the time while I was working and taking some breaks.

By the time I had finished planting and labeling everything it was just around time to get dinner started. I had enough time to take off my dirty work clothes and take a quick shower before starting dinner. As I was taking my shower I couldn't help but think about the past two days. For some reason the Constable's stuck out most. ' _I mean, why wouldn't they? They're rather nice to look at - sweet too_ ' I thought wrapping a towel around my body when I was stepping out of the shower. I dried off got dressed and went downstairs to get dinner started, Auntie May sitting at the island bar drinking her tea, Copper laying next to her. "What's on the menu today, Sugar?" she smiled before taking a drink of her tea.

"Mmmm..." I thought for a second, "how about...lasagna?"

"While you start the water, I'll go ahead and cut the cheese" we both laughed at the her 'cutting the cheese'.

 **AN:** Sorry this chapter was a bit short :/ HOWEVER! I am working on some other WHF works too right now and should be up today too! Also, I am open to requests for WHF Character x reader requests for one of the projects I've got up my sleeve. So request awaaaaaay!


	5. Getting Craftsy

Authors Note: Hope ya like it! :)

The next morning came bright and early. It wouldn't come late and dark would it? No, probably not. But when I went downstairs to the kitchen after I got dressed. Copper was laying down on the floor next in front of the fridge. I looked at him, just laying there not caring that I have to get into the fridge. He knew what he was doing, he's been doing it since he was just a pup. I slowly opened the fridge door anyways, he just looked up at me with his eyes as he was sliding across the floor. ' _Such a dangerous K9_ ' I thought as I grabbed some eggs and other ingredients. When I closed the door he got up and plopped right down in the same spot with a little huff.

Auntie May and Uncle Tom came downstairs when I was nearly done making breakfast, Uncle Tom commented how good it smelled before the two of them sat at the island. I served them all their plates and we all ate the best cook's food. I am _clearly_ the best cook of this decade. Clearly. But once we all finished chatting and eating, I gave Uncle Tom a quick hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye before he left for work. I started picking up the kitchen while Auntie May kissed Uncle Tom goodbye at the door. There must've been someone at the door when Uncle Tom opened it, because I heard them have some small chit chat with some man at the door. Auntie May came back into the kitchen with a small little package, sitting down at the island again.

"You've got a package, Sugar" she said looking at the rainbow striped box.

"A package?" I said wiping my hands on a towel walking over to the package, "who sent it?"

"Looks like the city, maybe it's some sort of welcoming gift? I don't think there's been anyone to move to or even visit Wellington Wells in _years_ " Auntie May said pushing the package across the island to me. I opened the package and saw some different items were underneath a letter. I picked up the letter and read it out loud so Auntie May could hear what it was about too. It talked about how to be a happy citizen, the history of Wellington Wells that was not the slightest bit accurate, and a whole bunch of different hullabaloo.

"What else is in the box, Sweet Pea?" Auntie May asked.

I started taking each item out one by one "A bottle of...Chocolate Joy...Strawberry Joy...Vanilla Joy...a mask...and a little brochure thing for Wellington Wells?"

"Huh, I was beginning to wonder why they didn't give you a mask when you first got to Wellington Wells"

"Well that would explain why they had to take measurements and a imprint of my face as one of the things when I got here at first" I said expecting the mask in my hands.

"Ah, of course! They couldn't just give you a random mask that didn't fit to your face, I remember now, we had to wait to get ours personally fitted" Auntie stated, "you're going to have to wear that everywhere you go outside of this household, unless there's company over, then you'll likely have to wear it then too."

"Oh, fun!" I said happily in a sarcastic manner. We then went into conversation about Wellington Wells before going into different topics.

Fast forward to a little bit after lunch and we were relaxing in the living room. Auntie May was crocheting and I was rolling up her different yarns into balls for her while we were talking.

"Well, shit!" Auntie May said frustrated, "I don't have enough of this blue to finish this last bit"

"Do you have any more anywhere else?" I asked.

"No, this was the last bit I had." she said, "Would you mind going to the store a few blocks over and getting me some more of it? And maybe some other colors too, if you don't mind?"

"Of course! Do you want me to take Copper with me or leave him here with you?" I said petting the fur ball.

"Oh, you go ahead and take the furry devil, the people haven't seen a dog in years! Besides, it'll be a good distraction so they won't notice that you're so quiet and shy" Auntie May poked at me.

"Alright, alright! I'm no talker - to strangers at least!"

"Ain't that the Lord's truth" Auntie May poked at me again.

"I'm so hurt, I must go before you proceed to kill me with your cruel, cruel words! Copper!" I said getting Copper to stand up quickly, "Let's go Copper, we're going on a _walk_!" Auntie May laughed at my sarcasm. She gave me the money and list of things she needs me to get at the craft shop. She told me how to get there and sent me on my merry way - mask, dog, money and all. I was originally going to put Copper's leash on him but I couldn't find it but decided to say 'screw it' and went without it. He had his collar on him that I could hold onto if anything weird happens. But he's plenty trained and disciplined, he was a police dog his whole life up until a few months ago. My Uncle Jerry was a K-9 officer back in the States and his department only allows their police dogs to work for four years. Once Copper retired Uncle Jerry gave me him because he still had all of his other police dogs that have retired. That and Copper loves me to death, just like how I love him.

I was walking down the street with Copper next to me, and it seemed like everyone wanted to pet Copper. Truth be told it probably was. It took forever to get to the craft shop Auntie May was talking about. I brought Copper with me inside the shop, with permission, and got everything she needed. I told the man behind the counter to have a nice day, he said it back - common courtesy. I have that down pat, it's just the whole talking to complete strangers back to back that annoys me and gets me all shy. ' _But there's a lot that can make me shy_ ' I thought walking out the door, holding it open for Copper so he wouldn't be shut inside the shop. I took one step and that's as far as I got. I walked directly into someone, smooth. I give credit to that I was looking down and to the right at Copper, and they came around the corner a few feet to the left of me. Totally not my fault. Maybe.

When I took my doomed step, I was fortunate to drop the paper bag with everything in it and started to fall backwards towards the door of the shop. Because tripping on my own feet was just the sort of help I needed. The person who I walked into clearly has better reflexes and senses because I felt a pair of big strong hands grab my upper arms. Out of my own reflexes I grabbed onto their sleeves to have that little extra stability that I didn't really ever have. With everything happening so fast, I looked and finally noticed that was a Constable. In fact, it was Constable Constable from the other day. Some people around gasped, from the sounds of it they were more on the scared and surprised spectrum than anything else.

"Oh, Miss! Are you alright?" Constable Constable asked pulling me upright.

"Oh, y-yes! I-I'm quite alright, are you okay Constable?" I stammered, feeling my face burn up from embarrassment.

Constable Constable gave a hearty laugh, "Why, I appreciate your concern, ma'am! But a bloke my size would hardly feel anything at all - aside from joy when it's a lovely lady like yourself"

Ooof. My face was on _fire_ now. "Oh, w-why uh, why thank you Constable" I smiled, "I'm terribly sorry Constable, I should have looked where I was going."

"It's quite alright Miss..."

"Kaiser. Alexandretta Kaiser" I said picking up the bag I dropped. Thankfully nothing spilled out.

"Well, Miss Kaiser, where might you be going off to next?"

"I'm heading back home, Auntie May had me run out real quick to get some things"

"Would you mind if I accompany back? It's on my patrol route and I'd love to be able to spend some of it with you" Constable Constable said, totally not making my heart flutter.

"That would be nice, Constable" I smiled, watching his eyes light up. He held out his arm, which I used my free arm to wrap around his bigger one. ' _Damn_ ' I thought, ' _if his arms feel this muscular just from_ _this_ _, then I wanna see what he really looks like_ '. As we started walking I whistled for Copper to follow, even though he'd just end up following us anyways. Constable Constable started a conversation, asking about Copper: if he was a boy or girl, what his name is, how old is he and whatnot. I told Constable Constable about Uncle Jerry giving him to me once he, Copper, retired from the police department. I could see that he was very interested in Copper, it seemed like he adored Copper from the few minutes he's seen him. I mean who wouldn't? He's adorable. We talked about him being a Constable, what the States are like, and different things to see and do in Wellington Wells.

"If you'd like to, tomorrow maybe you could...maybe you could accompany me during a bit of my patrol - and I can show you around a bit?" Constable Constable offered as we approached my Aunt and Uncle's home. He seemed a bit nervous compared to when we were talking. I have to admit, it was rather adorable to see such a man of his size nervous about something.

"I'd love to Constable" I said smiling up to him, "When and where would you like to meet?"

"Oh that's splendid! Would you care to meet outside the craft shop? Say around the same time tomorrow, so we'll say one o'clock?" Constable said as we were walking up to the door.

"Sounds lovely, one o'clock tomorrow outside the shop" I smiled, as I stepped up the single step to the front porch. Gaining little height to match his.

"Fantastic! I'll be looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow Miss Kaiser" he smiled


	6. Patrollin' and Strollin'

I could hardly wait for the next morning, but at the same time I didn't want it to come at all. I had told Auntie May about my encounter with the tall gentleman after I went to the shop yesterday. She was beaming about how we'll get married one day, and if not him then maybe another Constable. The crazy old woman - I've been here for only a few days and she's already trying to marry me off. But this morning was like any other. I made breakfast for everyone, Uncle Tom teased me about my little rendezvous with Constable Constable before he left for work, and we carried out the day as normal until I had to leave to meet Constable Constable.

"Remember!" Auntie May said right before I was about the leave, "Make sure if he shows you his _baton_ he doesn't hit you o' top o' the head with it girly"

"Auntie May!" I said as she laughed mischievously, "I'll see you in a bit Auntie - I don't know how long he'll want me to stick around"

"Oh! He'll wanna _stick_ around _you_ , girly" she laughed, "As long as you're here by nine o'clock for when I make lasagna - so go have fun! Live your life!"

"Alright, alright! Goodby Auntie!" I said, locking the door behind me after we said our goodbyes. Then I started making my way to the shop we were meeting at, and to say I'm not a teeny bit nervous would be a lie. People don't scare me, it's just talking to them in general kind of makes me feel really awkward. And if this is a date, then I don't know. And if it is then…I'm just going to pretend it's not before it's too late and start freaking out even more. I looked at my watch to see that it was eight minutes until one o'clock. And as I walked up to the corner I saw Constable Constable turn the corner like he did the other day. It's just this time we didn't run into each other, in a literal sense.

 ***Constable Constable's POV***

I was walking my patrol with two of the lads, Constable Reynolds and Constable Bacon, not to long before I was to meet with Miss Kaiser. The lads were giving me a hard time, making fun of me and complaining.

"Well I don't see how _you_ managed to get _her_ to go with _you_ on _your_ patrol Constable" Reynolds complained.

"Wha'? Are you _jealous_ Reynolds?" I asked as we walked past the gardens, "taken a likin' to her, have ya?"

"Well, to say she's not a looker is far from the truth! She's rather attractive, mate" Reynolds replied. "You would think she would wan' to be with someone _just as attractive_ " Reynolds laughed.

"Well then she'd _clearly_ be wi' me - and not any of _you_ blokes" Constable Bacon chimed in. The lot of us continued bantering and poking at each other for a while before we had to fight a downer. It was a quick and simple fix, just knocked them out, slapped some cuffs on him, and head down to the constabulary to lock him up. I checked the clock to make sure I still had time before I met Miss Kaiser, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw I had enough time to make it to the shop. It wasn't that far of a walk, but dealing with that downer used up a lot of time, but very little energy. The bloke was small, and ' _hardly had a ounce of muscle on him_ ' I thought as I left the constabulary.

I made my way over to the shop, wanting to be a little early. ' _I'm pretty eager to meet this girl, huh_ ' I thought as I walked around the corner of where the shop is. I spotted her fairly quickly, she was wearing a red dress with white polka dots, black and white Oxfords, and some red lipstick that would make heads turn for sure. The color really brought a sexy look out, with the way she looked up to me through her eyelashes. ' _Oh good God, keep yourself calm and collected Constable_ ' I thought as I walked up to her. ' _She looks absolutely stunning_ ' I thought, before greeting her, "Good afternoon Miss Kaiser! You look beautiful, like always". I ended with a wink, making her blush a very bright shade of red. Even with her mask on, I could see it on the sides where the mask didn't cover and where here eyes were.

"O-oh! Why, uh, why thank you Constable" she smiled shyly, "Please, call me by my first name - Alexandretta, Alex, or Red for retta"

"Is it alright if I call you Red?" I ask permission, as I offered my arm for her to take.

"Of course!" she smiled, looping her arm around mine.

"Well, lovely Miss Red - then I would love for you to call me by my first name - Jack." I said looking down at her beautiful face, and deep down I was saddened to see the mask covering most of her true beauty.

"Alrighty Jack" the sound of her saying my name giving me a warm feeling as she smiled, "So how has your day been so far?"

And just like that we were in deep conversation, it feels like. Talking about different things: police work - which she surprisingly knows and cares a lot about compared to most women these days - her life in the States, my hobbies, her hobbies, and what seemed like everything you could get to know a person. We talked for hours, occasionally having to stop so I could do my job as a constable, but she waited patiently with no problem for me to get done with what I was doing. Most women would get pissy that I wasn't working quick enough - sometimes just outright disregarding my duty as a constable - just to get my attention back to them. Sometimes even cussing me out or storming off, both in some cases. But not her. She was just as patient each time, even encouraging me and telling me to not necessarily take my time, but make sure I do my job the way I usually do it. Making sure the job gets done right the first time. Which I found downright amazing and refreshing all in one.

The longer we talked, the more I wanted to see her again as each second passed. With each smile, laugh, and with her arm interlocked with mine. I had asked her earlier some point in our conversation if she had a curfew or time she needed to be going, and I remembered she said she had to be home by nine o'clock. I checked my pocket watch since it was getting a little dark outside and saw it was eight forty-six.

"It's getting pretty late, would you like to start headin' back tha' way?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would say it's about time to head that way. I wish there was more time in the day though…" she said with a slight sad tone on her voice.

"Why's that, love?"

"Because I enjoyed spending time with you so much!" she smiled, with both her eyes and lips, "I wish the day was longer so we could talk some more"

Although I didn't show it that much on the outside, on the inside I was thrilled! ' _She wants to spend more time with me!? This is going well!_ ' I thought. "Well, we can always meet again some more! How about tomorrow? Same time? Same place?" I said as we got into view of the O'Donoghue's residence.

"Oh! I'd love that Jack!" she said excitedly and with a little jump from the excitement as we were mere yards away from her house.

"Well it's settled then! Tomorrow at one o'clock, in front of the shop!" I smiled as she walked up the first two steps of their front porch. Now she was about my height, but still a few inches shorter than me. "Well" I smiled, "Have a good night Red! Today was very nice spending time with you on my patrol, and I very much so look forward to spending time with you tomorrow".

"Well it was a pleasure to accompany such a kind man such as yourself Jack" she smiled before a little pause. She reached out for a hug, and I had no problem with a little hug, but as we pulled apart she held onto me, bringing me back in for a split second. In that split second she gave me a kiss on the cheek, right where my mask didn't cover my face, closer to my jawline. I was taken by surprise and could feel my face heat up. ' _Lad! Get yourself together! Don't say anything stupid now to make her think you're weird or stupid!_ ' I thought as she let go and we went back to our normal postures.

She grabbed the doorknob, opening the door slightly. She looked at me, still speechless like the buffoon I am, and gave a smile and small laugh, "Goodnight Jack, stay safe the rest of your patrol."

"O-Oh, uh, yes! Yes! I - I will! Goodnight!" I said before she gave me one last smile before she walked inside and closed the door.

' _Let's try not to mess tomorrow up, shall we?_ ' I thought as I went on to do the remainder of my patrol, still thinking about the kiss she gave me like a giddy little school boy.


End file.
